


"You're the one who saved me?"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Black and white AU until you kiss your soulmate!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 20





	"You're the one who saved me?"

"Be careful on the death machine" Bianca reminds Nico, picking up the motorcycle helmet that was sitting on the bench and fitting it on her brothers head. Neither Bianca or their father approved of Nico's motorcycle, although neither of them offered a better way to get to school either. Nico mumbled a reply as he made his way out of the house, straddling his bike and securing his helmet.

When driving, Nico and many other young drivers had to be careful at all times, as being colour blind was one of the main causes of crashes.  
A green light looks just the same as a red one, and a brake light is hardly noticeable against the grey glass.   
Nico slipped the visor of his helmet down and started the motorcycles engine to leave for school.  
The roads were less busy this late in morning, which was why Nico left this late, easily able to weave through the few cars around him.

Nico allowed his shoulders to relax as he passed through an intersection, paying attention to the grey of the top light. As Nico came up to the second set of lights, he glanced up and saw the same grey he associated with a green light and looked forward again, heading into the intersection. It was only as he heard the brakes of another car that Nico saw the lights were changing and is thrown from his bike. From Nico's perspective it takes a long time to hit the ground, and after that Nico sees nothing.

\--------------------------------

Will was off to a good morning. He had a good nights sleep after numerous late nights studying and was on his way to school, walking alongside Cecil.   
"Look at this guy, he's not even going to slow down" Cecil points out, looking at a Darkly clothed boy on a motorcycle. Will pressed the button to cross the road and watched the bike fly into the intersection and straight into a car producing a sickening crunch.   
"Oh god" Will breathed, terrified for the boy as he was thrown from he bike and landed in an un-moving pile. Will ran over, being the first to reach him. The boys helmet was broken, the visor ripped off and a crack running down the side. Will could see rips in the boys clothing and blood covering his arm and stomach. Will sourced the blood on his arm to a large graze from the gravel and checked the blood coming from his stomach. A large hole near the boys waist was bleeding excessively and pooling on the ground, and Will immediately got Cecil over to apply pressure while Will checked his breathing.

"Crap" Will didn't see any signs of the boy breathing.   
"Cecil don't stop pressing down okay?" Will doesn't wait for an answer as takes the boys helmet off and places his hands one over the other to pump the boys chest.  
"1..2..3..4" Will counted under his breath, continuing to 30 before tilting the others head back and pushing air into his lungs, breathing in and doing a second breath before pumping again. Will saw the boy take a breath on his own, his pale skin looking like death had passed him by closely, and Will put a hand to his own chest as he looked at the boy. What little colour the other wore was still enough to blow Wills mind. This was his soulmate. He just saved his soulmates life, but there was still a chance he could die. Will quickly composed himself, doing what he could while waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

\----------------------------

Nico wakes up in a hospital, Nico immediately knows by the smell without even having to open his eyes. He wants to pull the IV out and go back to sleep, but once Nico opened his eyes he was confronted with walls and green plants and a blue sky out the window. Wasn't this supposed to happen after kissing your soulmate? Nico huffs a sigh and sits up a little higher, tapping a button to call the nurses. Nico wants to know how soon he can leave.

A nurse walks in, her pace quick but she smiles reassuringly when she sees Nico awake.   
"There's nothing to worry about, we patched you up easily thanks to your friend looking after you so well" She says, checking the IV line and charts.   
"My friend?" Nico questions, and the nurse nods.  
"Do you want me to send him in? He's been waiting outside for a few hours for you to wake up."

Nico swallows heavily as a boy around his age walks into the room, sticking to the opposite wall like glue. His tan skin and blonde hair drew Nico's eyes, unable to look anywhere else. It seems the other boy had a similar problem, staring straight back at Nico.  
"You're the one who saved me?" Nico asked, receiving a quick nod. "Well come here" Nico mutters.   
Will looks surprised, but unsticks himself from the wall and walks up to Nico.   
"Nico Di'Angelo" Nico opens his hand and Will takes it in his own.   
"Will Solace"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
